High Horses
by Purple Spoon of Doom
Summary: The Norse Gods notice that someone holds a vendetta against them, the first person they think of is Loki, but he's dead, right? When their hunt for that someone runs parallel to a hunt to Winchesters are on, it causes a few problems, maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi since most of my stories are on hiatus, I shouldn't be starting another one, but here I am. Right now it is just about giving all of these ideas that are bouncing around in my head room to grow (Read: they need to get started before I go nuts.)**

**This one, I don't know what is going to happen, it is a wip that wont be updated in any sort of timely fashion. In this one you can expect a butchering of Norse myth (feel free to correct me) and names of Norse gods/goddesses (again, correction's welcome). **

Thor was not in the best of moods. Their was someone/thing was after him and his family. All the signs pointed to Loki, who died eons ago. The only thing that was not like Loki was the maliciousness of all of the so-called pranks. Loki was a bit of a trickster, but he never intentionally put someone in harms way, he died saving Thor's wife, Sif, from some very pissed off frost giants (who were also Loki's cousins apparently. Go figure). Thor didn't find out until around a thousand years ago, which wasn't that long to an age old god such as himself, that Loki had actually taken Sif's place on the chopping block. Thor cursed the frost giants and their laws, by being Thor's effective family, and Thor being Sif's husband, Loki could take her place. Why they wanted her dead remained a mystery, probably some slight, while beautiful and very book smart, she was more than slightly thick when it came to other beings feelings. She liked to prove that she was smarter than others, and more often than not it actually ended up being Loki who got her out of whatever situation she found herself in.

Thor sighed. And hated jeans, why would anyone wear such contraptions, much less skinny ones?

"Thor, Thor!" Sif's voice snapped him out of his stupor.

"What?"

"The Winchesters." Sure enough the Winchesters were there, probably hunting the same thing they were.

"... Dean can you eat like a normal person?"

"Shut it, Sam. Not all of us can live off of rabbit food." Dean took another bite of his burger. "So what do we got?"

"God? Trickster? I don't know."

Okay, so Sam Winchester was not in good mood (okay, so he was pissed off). Sam was not quick to anger, if he did, every supernatural creature in the area ran. Thor, Sif, and Sigyn (Loki's wife) would have to be careful. "Why don't we ask them for help?" Sigyn suggested.

"Oh, yes, Sigyn, that is exactly what we should do." Sif was bitter. She had been ever since she found out that that Loki had been the one to save her. Before she had been very grateful to have been saved, but as soon as she found out it was _Loki _then all hell broke loose. It had also led to the biggest argument since Odin had pissed off not only the Frost giants, but Loki as well. Yeah, they don't talk about that time. Well, either times. It had never really been resolved and Thor and Sif hadn't seen each other since.

"Well, I don't see you coming up with anything, Bitter Bitch." Sigyn hated that Sif was pissed that Loki had saved her. Why was Sif upset? It wasn't her husband that died. She should be grateful!

"Excuse me, what do you need our help with?" they looked up and Sam was standing in front of their table, Dean behind him a few feet with a scowl on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhh." Real articulate there Thor. Good going.

"We should discuss somewhere private." Sigyn took charge. Sam nodded.

"Let's head back to the motel room." Dean piped up.

*** At the Winchesters motel room***

"This place is nasty." Sigyn was a housewife by nature, not that there was anything wrong with that, she just wanted to stay at home and raise the admittedly odd group of children Loki had. A snake, a wolf, an eight legged horse and a being who had been described as a half dead hag, plus she had to deal with Loki's antics. She had the patience of a monk. She started gathering up the eclectic assortment of weaponry, clothing, and ancient tomes.

"Um," Dean looked to Thor.

"Sigyn."

"Sigyn, that really isn't necessary."

"Don't be stupid, this place is a pig sty, even for a cheap motel room. The least you could do is clean up after yourselves." She chucked on of Dean's dirty t-shirts into the steadily growing pile of dirty laundry.

"Dean," Sam cut in, "just let her do her thing, it's probably the best option."

"How would you know what the best option is?"

"I don't know? Maybe it's the fact oh, I don't know, I do more than have one night stands with girls." Sam pulled out Sam Winchester's Patented Bitch Face #43892 or, 'Dean stop being such a fucking moron'.

"He has a point Dean." Thor said. Sif was just standing around looking at the room in disdain.

"Is there something wrong?" Sam asked her.

"This room is . . . not fit."

"Meaning?" Dean, of course took offense at her words.

"I am a goddess, I deserve better than this." Okay, so the room was aqua and orange, but hey, it was cheap.

"Hunting isn't exactly a pro-ball career." Sam jumped in, also now offended.

"Will you stop offending everyone Sif?" Sigyn hissed. "All you do is bitch and complain about this and that, knock it off. There are some people who would be grateful for what you have and have had done for you."

"Like what?" Oh, boy, this was going south, fast.

"Like Loki dying to save your self righteous, stuck up, holier-than-thou ass! And yet all you do is bitch and complain that he saved you! If it was any one else, you would be sad, but no, you just feel insulted that Loki died for you instead of acknowledging everything he gave up for you, everything I gave up for you!"

Sam, could see that this was going south fast. "Ladies, let's not get into this right now, you obviously need our help with something, why don't we deal with this later?" His voice was calm and belied the fear that he had to be feeling.

"Alright." Sigyn sighed. "There is some being, we don't know who or what yet, but whatever or whoever it is, they are stirring up some trouble. We are here because minus the death toll, this screams of Loki."

"You said that Loki was dead."

"He is, or he should be. The evidence just looks too much like his modus operandi* for it to be anyone but him."

Sam cut in with "could it be a cult? I mean, if there is a cult that is devoted to him, then they could be killing these people as sacrifices to him, whether he is dead or not."

"The killings have been committed around this area," Dean pointed out an area of the map pinned to the wall, that appeared to be a cliff edge. "We were going to investigate the area after dark."

"After dark? Is that wise?" Thor questioned.

Sam shrugged, and Dean gave a disinterested "meh."

Sif rolled her eyes. Winchesters.

***Modus Operandi means method of operation.**


End file.
